Je t'attends
by amethsyte
Summary: Gin entends les dernières pensées de son amie d'enfance avant la fin. Impossible de résumé dsl


« Moi la grande sœur de tout le monde, je ne vis que dans une illusion

_« Moi la grande sœur de tout le monde, je ne vis que dans une illusion. J'ai beau être toujours souriante, gentille et active dès que le mot sake est prononcé ; je suis comme tous, humaine. Avec mes défauts, mes faiblesses, mes peines et surtout……..mes larmes et mes souvenirs. _

_J'ai soutenu mon capitaine lors du coma d'Hinamori-chan. Hina-chan ! un petit bout de femme qui tient tellement à Hitsugaya-taicho qu'elle ne voit pas que c'est réciproque. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, ils sont là l'un pour l'autre, et , malgré les épreuves, ils se trouveront. Je les aime tellement tous les deux, Hina-chan pour sa douceur naïve mais jamais feinte ; et mon capitaine et ami qui , malgré sa froideur de surface, est aussi gentil que son amie d'enfance. _

_J'ai taquiné Rukia Kuchiki, après l'histoire de son exécution, ayant été dépêché dans le monde humain en mission. Faisant plus connaissance avec elle et Ichigo, j'ai bien vu qu'ils se tournaient autour ces deux-là. Je plains le pauvre Ichigo qui devra affronter ET Renji Et Kuchiki-taicho. Mais entre Chappy et Lui, qui va réellement choisir Rukia ? A bien y repenser, elle n'a jamais été aussi mignonne que quand je lui ai posé cette question lors d'une pause de midi dans ce qu'ils appellent lycée, face à tous ses amis ! _

_Ils vont devoir encore affronter bien des dangers. Ichigo va encore s'en vouloir si Rukia est blessée et elle, elle va se ronger les sangs pendant leurs combats. Ils y arriveront. Ils ont toujours eu la chance de pouvoir voir dans les yeux l'un de l'autre cette chose merveilleuse qui donne envie de continuer et de tout vaincre. _

_Renji, Kira, Hisagi,……tous ! Ils se reconstruisent doucement après la trahison d'Aizen. La voie vers une stabilité de leur âme arrivera en temps et en heure ; leurs amis les soutiennent et on peut dire qu'avec les gars de la 11__e__, ils ne risquent pas d'avoir un moment d'ennui. Je plaindrait presque Kira qui au fond est aussi doux qu'un agneau. _

_A tous, je tiens à dire que ces moments avec vous m'ont été très précieux. Apaisant, marrant mais surtout tellement naturels qu'ils ont un temps calmé mon angoisse et ma sourde détresse. _

_Nous avons tous été blessé récemment. J'ai beau sourire et aider de tous les côtés, je n'arrive pas à croire en mes propres paroles d'espoir. Nous avons tous une raison de vivre : un amour comme Rukia et Ichigo ou Toushiro et Momo ; un rêve à réaliser comme Hisagi ; la volonté de croire à une réussite d'un vœu comme Kira……._

_Ma raison de vivre était un petit garçon qui a bien grandit. Il m'avait sauvé la vie étant petit. Il m'avait réappris à vivre. Je m'étais accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, le suivant sans me poser de question à l'académie des shinigamis. . Suite à nos études, nous avons intégrés le Gotei 13 et avons gravi les échelons. Au final, lui capitaine, moi vice-capitaine, nous nous sommes éloignés. Le voir me suffisait. Je voyait que mon monde tournait encore. _

_Parti, suivant un idéaliste, il n'a pas vu que je me noyais parmi mes larmes. En y repensant, déjà petit, il partait comme ça, parfois des jours sans donner nouvelles, et je ne pouvais qu'attendre. Espoir. Peur. Doute. Petite, j'acceptais et me résignais ; lors de son retour, je lui disais combien il m'avais manqué et combien je m'inquiétais ; lui me répondait pas son habituel sourire mystérieux. _

_Ce jour là où j'ai posé ma lame contre sa gorge, j'ai cru que mon cœur était brisé à jamais mais je me trompais……il s'est brisé lors de ta disparition parmi les Menos Grande. J'ai beau retourné dans mon esprit ce que je sais de toi, je ne comprends toujours pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que sans toi je ne suis rien. _

_Gin ……sans toi je ne suis rien et ne vaut rien car ce n'était que dans tes yeux que je voyais que j'existais. Tu es celui qui m'a fait comprendre que la vie avait un sens si l'on prenait la peine d'écouter un peu son cœur. Sache que mon cœur t'appartient. _

_Cette lettre vous paraîtra à tous certainement bizarre ; et je sais que tu ne comprendras pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite, Gin, mon geste et par extension cette lettre. _

_Le jour de la victoire a été un jour de liesse pour tous. Moi, j'ai très bien compris, lors de l'annonce de ta capture, ce que cela impliquerait. M'enfonçant un peu plus dans une tristesse amère, cela a détruit les dernières parties de moi encore intactes. J'ai préféré visité avant toi ce lieu où errent les âmes avant une possible réincarnation. Une dernière chose, merci, Ichigo, d'avoir détruit le Senkyogu. Je sais qu'ainsi, gin, Que tu seras tué. Je t'attends._

_Matsumoto Rangiku » _

-Ichimaru Gin ! Suite aux dernières volontés de Matsumoto-fukutaicho, je vous ai lu cette lettre. Maintenant vous allez être exécuté pour haute trahison avec le Gotei13 et toute la Soul Society, complicité à un ennemi classé prioritaire, meurtres et tortures sur des innocents, enlèvement et séquestration d'une innocente. Avez-vous une dernière déclaration à faire ? , dit Ymato So-taicho d'une voix froide.

L'accusé , entouré de plusieurs shinigami prêts à lui administrer la dernière blessure, avait la tête baissée. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il affronta le regard de la foule, tous purent voir des sillons tracés sur ses joues par des larmes. Néanmoins, pour la première fois, ils purent observer un vrai sourire sur ce visage de kitsune.

Je ne souhaite qu'une chose.

Allez-y !

Pouvoir me réincarner à côté de celle que j'aime et pouvoir lui dire, déclara l'ex-capitaine de la 3e division.

_**« Ran-chan attends-moi et je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire pleurer. » **_


End file.
